Forgotten In Australia
by XxKlainelover12Xx
Summary: Kurt has to move to Australia because of Carol's new job but when the New Directions and Blaine,Nick,Jeff,Wes,David and Jake go to visit him their in for a BIG SHOCK!. Read to find out more! Jake O/C
1. laughing

Summery:Kurt has to move to Australia because of Carol's new job but when Ned Directions and Nick,Jeff,Wes,David and Jake go to visit him their in for a BIG SHOCK!.

Read to find out more! Jake O/C

**HI!**so I hope you enjoy this chapter just to let you know Kurt and Blaine are together and have been for a while now. So yeah I hope you like this please review! ~Xxklainelover12Xx~

**Chapter 1-** laughing

Kurt opened his eye's. he thought about what day it was...Sunday

"Sunday"he muttered to him self.

He looked at his clock; Ten hours to go before he makes his way back to Dalton.

Kurt got out of bed and got dressed. Then made his way down stairs.

"Morning"He smiled and sat down

"Morning"said Carol whilst buttering Kurt's toast. "here you are"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"she smiled and turned to Burt

"Honey,could you go wake Finn up please?"she asked

"Yeah,sure"he replied and got up

Burt walked up stairs

"So what are you up too,today?"she asked washing her hands

"Not much"he replied taking a bite of his toast

"Are you going to see Rachel today?"

Kurt shook his head "no"

"Oh,okay"she nodded then turned round to the sound of Burt coming downstairs.

Burt walked into the kitchen

"where's Finn?"Carol asked

"Getting dressed"

"Okay"she said carol looked awkward "So,Kurt...could you include Finn with you today if your not seeing Rachel?"

"What?No way!"

"why not?"

"because its not just Rachel who hates him everyone dose. Do you remember how he cheated on Rachel?"

"Yes but why dose everyone else hate him?and anyway you said you weren't doing much today"

"Tell him to hang out with Sam or Quinn they like him not sure why but still"

"Please,for me"

"I'll do anything but that"

"Fine"

Finn cheated on Rachel with Quinn and now everyone hates them both except Sam.

Finn walked into the kitchen

"Morning"he said and sat down

"what would you like for breakfast?"Carol asked

"Pop tarts please"he smiled

"Okay"

"So what you up too,today Finn?"

"er...think I might give Quinn a call"he smiled

Kurt rolled his eye's unfortunately Finn saw

"What?"he asked

"Your so stupid."

"whatever Kurt"he said "your just jealous"

Kurt laughed

"Okay Finn of course I am"

Finn realised why it sounded stupid

"Oh"

"Your so thick"

"Now boy's"said Carol

"At least I don't get shoved into lockers "Finn muttered quietly

but Kurt heard and so did Carol and Burt

before anyone could say anything Kurt picked up his glass of orange juice and threw it at Finn

"Kurt!"said Carol as she picked up a tea tale and started drying Finn's face

Burt on the other hand just laughed

"Burt you shouldn't encourage him!"

"What?he was asking for it. He knows Kurt doesn't get on well with others"he laughed

Kurt laughed too

"Finn go upstairs and get changed"Carol said

Finn got up and went to get changed like asked

Carol shook her head at the laughing boy and man

"Your so childish!"she said and went into the living room

"She left the pop tarts in the toaster"

Burt laughed again

Finn came downstairs and into the kitchen

"Mom where's my breakfast?"he shouted

"In the toaster. Get them out!"she shouted back over the telly

"Okay"

Finn did as he was told and put them on a plate and took it into the living room

Kurt looked at Burt and Burt looked at Kurt and again they both burst out laughing

Thanks for Reading I hope you liked it

please review. Xx3

~XxKlainelover12Xx~


	2. Singing

I've be waiting for you ever since you've been goneI just want it back the way it was beforeAnd I just wanna see you back at my front door  
And I say come back, come back, come back to me likeYou would before you said it's not that easyBefore the fight, before I locked you outBut I'd take it all back now  
Come back, come back, come back to me likeYou would, you would if this was a movieStand in the rain outside

Read more: TAYLOR SWIFT - IF THIS WAS A MOVIE LYRICS . #ixzz24wU94GKn  
Copied from

**Chapter 2-singing **

Kurt was on his way back to Dalton. He was listening to Katy perry:teenage dream.

When Kurt finally arrived at Dalton it was went strait to his room he shared with

Nick and Jeff who were also gay only they never realised this until like 2 weeks ago.

He opened the door to find nothing and no one but a note it said

_hi Kurt if we ant back when you get here were all in Blaine and Wes's room. c U soon come meet_ _us_.

Kurt walked back out the room and made his way to Blaine and Wes's room he knocked on the door;no answer. He knocked again;no answer again Kurt just pushed the door open anyway

he looked around there was no one there he looked on Blaine's bed and saw another note;

_hi Kurt if your reading this then your looking for us anyway we are down in the warbler room come meet us.~David~_

Kurt then made his way down to the warbler room when he got there he heard music and Blaine and Nick singing. Kurt smiled and opened the door to see a karaoke machine and as he thought Blaine and Nick singing. The next song came on and Nick and Blaine stayed where they were. It was by Taylor Swift:if this was a Movie.

"**last night I heard my own heart beating,**

**sounded like foot steps on my stairs,**

**Six months gone and I'm still reaching,**

**even though I know your not there,**

**I was playing back a 1000 memories baby,**

**maybe I've been going back to much lately,**

**when time stood still...when I had youuuu,**

**come back come back come back to me,**

**like you would you would if this was a Movie,**

**standing in the rain till I came out...,**

**come back come back come back to mee,**

**like you could if you just said you're sorry,**

**I know we could work it out some night...,**

**if this was a Movie you'd be here by now...**

**I know people change and these things happen,**

**but I remember how it was back then,**

**wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing,**

**cause nothing like this ever happened to them...,**

**now I'm pacing down the hall and chasing down your street,**

**had a flash back to when you said to me,**

**nothings gonna change never me and you,**

**that was before I knew how much I had to loose,**

**come back come back come back to mee,**

**like you would you would if this was a Movie,**

**sat in the rain till I came out...,**

**come back come back come back to mee **

**like you could you could if you just said your sorry,**

**I know we could work It some night...,**

**but if this was a Movie you'd be by now...**

**if your out there,if your some one,if your moving on**

**I've been waiting ever since you I just want it back to**

**the way it was before and I just wanna see you back at my front door**

**and I say**

**come back come back come back to me like you would before **

**you said its not that easy before the fight,before I locked you out,**

**but I'd take it all back now**

**come back come back come back to me**

**like you would you would if this was a Movie**

**stand in the rain outside till I came out**

**come back come back to me like you would,**

**you would if you just said your sorry**

**I know we could work it out somehow **

**but if this was a Movie you'd be here by now**

**you'd be here by now...**

**its not the kinda ending you wanna see now**

**baby,what about the ending**

**oh,I thought you'd be here by now**

**that you'd be here by now"**sang Blaine and Nick everyone clapped and cheered

Blaine and Nick smiled and bowed then turned round to see Kurt standing at the

door smiling and clapping

"hey"smiled Blaine and went over and hugged him

everyone clapped again and cheered

Kurt finished the hug by pulling away

"hey"he smiled back "like the song?"

Kurt nodded

suddenly the door opened and miss Jenkins came in

"Okay boys bed now please"she said and walked out the room

Everyone got up and went to their rooms once everyone was in their rooms Blaine went to Kurt's room and knocked on the door

Kurt got up to answer it when he saw it was Blaine he stepped outside into the hall way.

"good night"Blaine said

"good night"said Kurt

Blaine gave him a hug and Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek.

"see you tomorrow"

"yeah,night Blaine"

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment and could see something was wrong

"are you okay?"he asked

"yeah,I'm fine"he said and walked into his room "night Blaine"

"night"he smiled then walked to his room


	3. teacher's,lessons and bad news

HI! hope you enjoy this chapter!XXXXX:-)

~XxKlainelover12xX~

please

**Chapter 3-teacher's, lessons and bad news **

Kurt was at the warbler's normal table with everyone. They all ate their breakfast then made their way to their first lesson for Kurt that meant Maths. Kurt's maths teacher was Mr toad. Most kids in his class make frog noises around him if he gives them a low mark so not so much. Mr toad was so easy to please he would give you an A+ just for SAYING you know your 9 times tables. That's why Kurt likes his Maths class. He's in the same Maths class as Nick,Jake and David. So that makes it more fun. You can get away with anything in Mr toad's class. About half way through Kurt finished his work and decided to pass notes to Nick who was also done and next to him.

_Hey I'm sooooo bored LOL. ~Kurt~_

_SAME! god the work in this class could be completed by 5 year old's. LOL ~Nick~ _

_I know! What's so hard about 5+5=10-4=? god we get treated like were all in the 1st grade or something!:)~Kurt~_

"What's going on over there?"asked Mr Toad looking in Kurt and Nick's direction

"Nothing sir"They said

"Good"he said looking back at everyone else. "Now,who can tell me the 11 times tables"

Lots of people's hand's shot up. Kurt rolled his eye's

`How easy is this class gonna get?`he thought.

The next class he had was English lit. Kurt sat at his desk next to Blaine's. Everybody sat down at their single desks and opened their book's to the next page free.

"Okay everyone open your text book's to page 45 please:Animals."shouted Mrs Johnson.

She wasn't as friendly as Mr toad and ignored everyone when they asked how she's married and why they would want too.

"now complete the task and tell me when your done"she said

Even though she was strict the work was easy for Kurt and he got it done in 20 minutes. He looked over too see Blaine leaning back in his chair and on his phone so the teacher couldn't see it.

`Why is he so fit?`Kurt thought and looked at his work to check it was all right for the millionth time. Once Kurt had finished checking his work he passed Blaine a note:

_Are you done?Kurt _

_yeah. Blaine_

_oh. Kurt_

_Yeah. Blaine _

_Cool. Kurt_

_Yeah. Blaine_

_is that your new thing?saying yeah?. Kurt_

_Yeah. Blaine_

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled he didn't take his eye's of him for a while. They just sat there grinning at each other until the bell rang.

"Okay see you next week"said Mrs Johnson

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the class room together and went to meet Nick,Jeff,Jake,Wes and David.

"Hey"smiled Nick when they joined him and Jake

"Hi"said Kurt

"What you been up too?"asked Jake

"Getting pissed"said Blaine

"Ha ha"said Nick

Kurt was the only one who smiled at this

"Well this is a school and we just came out of lessons so...take a guess"smiled Kurt

Blaine nodded

"Get lost"said Jake

Kurt smiled "Okay,come on Blaine"

Blaine turned round and followed Kurt

"No!come back. I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I love you!"he shouted

Kurt and Blaine turned back round and made their way back to the table and sat down.

"So do I"said Kurt

"What?"asked Blaine

"Love us"replied Kurt smiling

Blaine smiled back

"Get a room"laughed Wes coming to the table with David. Kurt knew he was joking.

"I have one."said Kurt "two to be honest"

Blaine laughed. "Its true"

"Whatever"said Wes

"So,Kurt,Blaine,what we doing today?"asked Jeff who just arrived

"Why do you always ask us?you have your own life's you know"said Blaine

"Yeah,I mean if we said jumping off cliff's would you do it?"asked Kurt

"depends"said Jeff

"on?"Kurt asked

"What would be at the bottom."smiled Wes

"Just the ground and rocks"

"then no"

"See?you wouldn't do everything we said"

"Besides I'm visiting Santa Claws today"said Joe who joined in the conversation

"Joe it's April"said David

"Oh,Really?"

"Really"said Kurt nodding

just then Kurt's cell rang;Dad

"one second"Kurt said sighing and answering his call

"Hello dad,What's up?"

"Kurt on your lunch break come home it urgent"he said...he sounded really excited.

"Dad?what's going on?why do you sound excited?"he asked

"You'll see"

"Dad I cant come home it takes longer than an hour to get there and back!"

"Well... be late, its fine I'll call the school."

"What?"

"its fine Kurt,don't worry"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"he said and put the phone down

"What was that about?" asked Blaine

"No idea, but he wants to tell me something. Must be important for him to want me to miss some of my lesson's"he said shrugging

So at lunch time Kurt made his way back home when he finally arrived it was half past one.

He opened the front door and made his way to the living room where he found Carol,his dad and Finn who looked as confused as he did. Kurt looked at Finn who just shrugged like he didn't know what was going on

"Sit down,Kurt"said Carol.

Kurt did as he was told and sat down next to Finn. "so,what did you want to tell us?"asked Kurt

"Well,I got a new job offer. One that pays a _lot _more than the one now"said Carol

"Okay,so?"asked Finn

"well its...er...its...were moving to Australia"said Burt smiling

Hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think!be honest :)

~**XxKlainelover12Xx~**


	4. Screaming and Shouting

Hello! Please enjoy! :)

Chapter 4 –Screaming and Shouting!

`We're moving to Australia`, the words were going round in his head. What? Surely they were joking.

What about school? What about his friends? What about Blaine?

The last one hit him like a ton of bricks... Okay there will be schools in Australia and he can make new friends obversely none like Wes,David,Jake,Nick and Jeff but still...But there won't be anyone like Blaine. Blaine was funny,nice,sweet,fit and a grate singer,oh,and he's clever...sort of. No, moving was not an option

"We can't move!"he shouted

"Kurt, its a good opportunity"said Carol

"What leaving our friends and Family?!"he shouted and getting up

"What family?"asked Finn looking confused

"SHUT UP!"he screamed and left the room.

Kurt stormed up stairs into his bedroom and slammed the door shut!.

Burt stood up to go after him but Carol grabbed his hand she shook her head

"Leave him"she said letting go of his hand "Finn?"

"huh?"he asked looking up from the table

"How do you feel about the move"she asked

Finn shrugged "I dunno...I mean is it definite?Have you said yes already?"

Carol nodded "Yes"

"Well,then it doesn't matter what we think dose it?"he asked getting up from the table"I'm going out"

"Where?"

"Just out"and he left

Carol sighed "Great"

"Its okay they'll get used to the idea soon"said Burt

"I hope so"she said as she heard the front door slam.

Up stairs Kurt was looking out his window

`Australia?`he asked him self `but that's so far away`

half an hour later There was a knock at the door.

"Go away"he shouted

the opened door anyway. Kurt looked round to see Carol with a tray with toast on it and a cup of tea.

"I'm not hungry"he said turning back to look outside

"You need to eat. You didn't have any lunch"she said

Kurt shrugged still looking out the window "Don't care"

"Kurt...I know it's hard but wait till you get there"

"We don't even have a house to live in"

"Yes we do we already bout one"

"So you've known about this for ages and you only decided to tell us NOW!"he shouted turning to look at her

"Kurt we wanted to surprise you both...we thought you'd be happy"

"Yeah, well as you can see I'm over whelmed with joy"he said

"Stop being sarcastic,Kurt"

Kurt looked back out the window to see Finn and Quinn walking towards the house.

`Great` he thought `this is all I need`

He heard Finn open the door and walk in with Quinn,they walked up stairs and into Finn's room.

Carol left Kurt alone.

`how am I supposed to tell Blaine I'm moving to Australia` he thought three hours later Kurt went down stairs. He ignored everyone down there:

All of New Directions

He walked into the living room where they ALL were. He walked up to his dad.

"I need to go back"he said so everyone could hear him although no one was talking because they were to busy staring at Kurt.

"go back tomorrow"Burt said

"I want to go back now"

"Why?"

"so I can tell all my friends your dragging me off to live with the Sharks. That's why"

"Kurt,stop it"said Finn

"Why?"he said turning to look at Finn "I'm sorry Finn but you may not have friends but I do!Okay!"he shouted  
"Kurt calm down"said Quinn "its not Finn's fault"

"will you stay out of this for once in your fucking Life!"

Everyone gasped no one ever heard Kurt talk like that and not in that tone of voice

"KURT!"shouted Burt

"WHAT?!"

"GO UPSTAIRS THIS MINUTE!"Burt shouted

"FINE!"he shouted back and stormed up stairs again except this time he didn't stay up there.

Kurt grabbed his blazer,phone and car key's and slammed his bedroom door and stormed down stairs.

"And where do you think your going?"asked Carol

"None of you're business!"he shouted standing in the doorway with is blazer in one hand and phone and key's in the other.

"Don't speak to my Mom like that!"shouted Finn

Everyone couldn't speak they were gob smacked.

"Yeah!your Mom not mine!"he shouted "remember mines dead!"

No one said anything (not even Burt) to this.

Kurt felt like bursting into tears but he knew he couldn't,he didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him. He could cry when he was back at Dalton. Where he was happy and safe but that was going to end soon.

"You are NOT going back to Dalton"said Burt finally

"You cant do that!"

"Kurt,there's no point were leaving in two weeks time and that's final!"

"I HATE YOU!"He shouted running out of the house and getting into his car he started up the car and reversed and drove to Dalton. When he finally arrived at Dalton it was six thirty.

He walked into the school and went strait to Blaine's room. He knew Joe,Jeff,Nick,Wes,David,Jake and Ron would be In there,they always were on a Monday night. He'd cried all the way home so his eye's were red and wet. He opened the door and everyone went silent when they saw him,they knew he'd been crying. Blaine ran over to him and hugged him but Kurt pulled away,he would never be able to hug him again now.

"Kurt,what's wrong?"Blaine asked

Kurt shook his head,how could he tell him?

"Kurt,tell me"

"I...I can't"he said through sobs

"Yes,you can"

Kurt looked at him Blaine looked back

`this is it Kurt,you have to tell him` he told him self.

"I...Carol she...I'm..."

"What? Your what,Kurt?"he asked

"I'm moving to..."

"where?"

"Australia"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Please review I'm begging! LOL

please keep reading!

~Xxklainelover12xX~


	5. breaking up

**Hi please review...hope you enjoy!**

**~Xxklainelover12xX~**

**XX**

Chapter 5-Breaking up!

Blaine just stood there taking in what Kurt had said

Australia was what he had said but Blaine couldn't believe it he wouldn't believe it. He was joking.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt

Everyone looked shocked,Joe got up and looked at everyone

"Come on guys let's leave them to talk"he said

Everyone nodded and left.

Once they were alone Blaine sat down on the bed,Kurt sat down next to him and grabbed his hands.

There was silence for a while

"Is it definite?"asked Blaine finally

Kurt nodded "yeah,Carol's already excepted the job"he said trying to hold back tears

"When do you leave?"

there was silence again for a few minuets.

"Two weeks time"he finally said

Blaine looked broken,he couldn't speak,he could barely breathe.

"I'm so sorry,Blaine"  
"When do you leave here?"  
"Not sure...I think dad wants me to leave now"

Blaine looked at him

"So I guess this is it then,huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well,your going to Australia which is like hours away,isn't it?"

"Yeah,but I still don't understand what you mean"

"I mean... I guess it's..."

"It's what?"

Kurt kinda knew what was going to happen,Blaine was breaking up with him.

"Over"

Kurt pulled his hands away from Blaine's and nodded

"Fine"

He stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and walked out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry"called Blaine

Tears came to Kurt's eye's but he just nodded and walked away to his bedroom.

Kurt opened his bedroom door as tears fell from his eye's. He saw everyone in there that was just in Blaine's room. Kurt ignored everyone and walked to his wardrobe and started pulling out his clothes. Placing them on the bed everyone stared.

"What are you doing?"asked Nick who looked like he was about to cry

"Packing"he replied

"Why?"

"Because"

"what happened in there?"asked Wes

"We broke up"

Nick started crying.

Kurt pulled out his suitcase and put his all his clothes in.

"I'm sorry" he said turning to face them all when he'd finished.

"Please don't go"cried Joe

"I have too"

"Why?"

"You know why"

Joe was also crying,Wes was trying not too. Kurt laughed at this.  
"And you say your not gay,Wes"he laughed

Wes laughed too "Not the point"

Kurt's phone rang,he looked at the screen;Carol. Kurt answered

"Hello?"asked Carol

"Hi"he said

Carol could hear in his voice he'd been crying.

"Where are you?"she asked

"Dalton"he replied

"Why?"

"Packing"

"Oh,well that's a good start"she said

"Carol,no need to be rude but,what do you want?"he asked

"Oh,right,Your dad wanted to know where you were,that's all"she replied

"Well bye then"

"Bye"

Kurt put the phone down and looked back at everyone else,everything was wrong..he shouldn't be packing his bag he shouldn't be saying goodbye...he shouldn't be leaving.

"I have to go"he said and picked up his suitcase

"Bye Kurt"said David who seemed to be the only one who could fight back the tears now.

"Bye"he smiled "I'll miss you"Kurt laughed

"What?"

"Noticed how you only realise how much you like someone when its to late?"

Wes laughed too "Yeah,but what are you saying,you love us?"he joked

"I wouldn't go that far,Wesley"

Everyone laughed and smiled.

"Bye Kurt"said Joe

"Bye,good luck you guy's"he smiled and walked out the door and closed the door behind him. He looked at Blaine's room then looked away and walked down the stairs. He finally got to the main entrance\exit and walked out the door and to his car he opened it and started up the engine and closed the door. He finally arrived home an hour and a half later and went strait up stairs. Half an hour later Carol knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hi"she said to Kurt who was sitting on his bed looking at photo's of him and Blaine and some with him and the warblers.

"Hi" he said back

"Are you having dinner?"

"Who's done there?"he asked

"Rachel,Quinn,Santana,Sam and Brittany"she replied

"No thanks"

"Come on,Kurt,you have to say goodbye to them"

"Why?"he asked

"There your friends"

"So?"

"Kurt"she said slowly

"Fine,when is it?"

"Now"

Kurt got up and walked down stairs with Carol and into the dining room to see everyone.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review. XXX

~Xxklainelover12xX~

Thanks 3


	6. the goodbye dinner and brilliant ideas

Chapter 6-the goodbye dinner and brilliant ideas

Kurt sat down at the table,he didn't look at anyone.

Five minuets later Carol brought out their dinner;fish fingers

"Thank you"smiled Quinn

"thanks"said Santana digging in

"Thank you"said Rachel

"Your welcome"she said and gave Brittany hers.

"I didn't know fish had fingers"she said

Everyone ignored her and carried on eating.

Kurt took nibbles of his food but couldn't eat much

"Kurt why aren't you eating?"asked Carol

"Not hungry"he replied

"Oh"she knew not to push him.

"I'm done"said Rachel

"Okay sweetie"said Carol

"thank you"she said

"You're welcome"

Rachel smiled then looked at Kurt,he looked so sad,so depressed.

Kurt got up and walked back up stairs. He walked into his bedroom and saw Blaine sitting on his bed.

"Hi"he said

Kurt looked shocked

"How did you get in?"

Blaine pointed to the balcony

"Blaine,what are you doing here?"

"You didn't say goodbye"he smiled

"Blaine..."

"Yes?"he asked

"Nothing"

Blaine smiled again,Kurt sat down next to him on the bed.

"What do you want?"asked Kurt looking at him. Blaine looked back

"I know we broke up"he said Kurt looked away "but...I wanted to sing with you one last time"

Kurt smiled "and what did you have in mind?"

"it's from high school musical three"

Kurt laughed "and people say I'm the girl out of us two."

Blaine laughed

"which one?"asked Kurt

"Right here,Right now"he said

Kurt laughed again... It was perfect

"Okay,but not here"

"where then?"

"er... back at Dalton?"suggested Kurt

"You want to go all the way back to Dalton just to sing a four minuet song?"

Kurt smiled and nodded "Yep"

"Your nut's Kurt Hummel"he smiled

"You love it really"

Blaine laughed "okay"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Okay...One second I've got an idea"

"What?"asked Blaine

"Wait here"he said

"Okay"

Kurt ran down stairs with a big smile on his face he went into the living room where everyone was.

They all looked surprised to see Kurt so happy.

"What?"he asked

"You look so happy"said Burt

"Oh"Kurt said "Anyway because your dragging me off to my death I think you should let me spend the rest of the week at Dalton"

"Kurt,I don't think that's such a good idea"said Carol

"Why?"he asked "I mean were leaving in two weeks time and I can pack in that time and everything so what's the problem?"

"Well won't that make it harder to leave?"she asked

"No because I'd have longer to say goodbye and then they can throw a party because they love me so much" he smiled

Rachel,Santana and Brittany laughed

Burt looked at Kurt "Fine"

Carol looked surprised to hear this.

"Really!?"asked Kurt excitedly

Burt nodded "Why not? If its what you really want"

"It is! Yes! Thank you"he called running up the stairs

Burt smiled to see his son so happy.

Kurt opened the door and saw Blaine on the bed still

"What did you ask?"he said standing up

"I asked if I could spend the rest of the week at Dalton"he said

"And I take it they said yes?"

Kurt nodded

"Great,get your clothes then and lets go...you know I'll go now and you come after"

"Okay"he said

Blaine opened the doors to the balcony and climbed down the tree. Blaine waved when he was at the bottom and walked to his car and drove off.

Kurt got his blazer and some more clothes and packed them into a small suitcase and went down stairs and shouted

"Bye!"when he was at the door.

Kurt got into his car and drove towards Dalton.

An hour and a half later he was parking up his car and heading towards the doors. He walked down the school corridor and went up the stairs and into his room to find Nick and Jeff sitting on Nick's bed. They looked up to see Kurt smiling in the door way when he shut the door.

"KURT!"they shouted and got off the bed and ran over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"asked Jeff when they let him breathe.

"I'm back for the rest of the week"he told them

"What!? That's great!"said Nick

"Yeah, I thought of it"

"As great as it is why did you think of it?"asked Jeff

"No reason"he said and sat on his bed

"Well come on,lets go tell everyone,their in assembly"said Nick

Kurt looked surprised "What? At this time?"

"Yeah,some new thing"said Jeff

"Oh,Why aren't you two in there?"

"We got sent out for yawning so much"said Nick

Kurt laughed "Okay,lets go"

They raced down stairs (Kurt won) and walked into the hall to see the whole school but no teacher's. Everyone looked round to see Kurt,Nick and Jeff standing there.

"Kurt!what are you doing here?!"shouted Wes running over to him and hugging him

"You so are gay"smiled Nick

Wes poked his tong out at him.

"hmm...mature"laughed Kurt "anyway never mind me where's the teachers?"

"They went out to see how long we could last without speaking about five minuets ago"

"Not long then?"

"That's your fault"he smiled

"Whatever..." Kurt looked around "where's Blaine?"

"No idea"

"Oh"

"why do you care you broke up"asked Sebastian smiling

"Fuck. You."he said slowly also smiling

Sebastian rolled his eye's and turned round to face the front

Then the teachers came in

"Okay. Everyone that's all,please leave"

Once upstairs in Kurt's room Nick,Jeff and Kurt got into bed and went to sleep

`I'll sing with Blaine tomorrow` he thought going to sleep.

Please review! bye. Xx

~Xxklainelover12xX~

Thanks


	7. the new kid and more singing!

Please enjoy and please review. Xx

Chapter 7-The new kid and more singing!

Kurt woke up at 8:00am this morning. He put his Dalton uniform on and walked into the cafeteria to see Blaine at the warblers table with no one else. Kurt looked around to see none of the warblers.

He walked up to the table,Blaine was reading a book;Harry potter and the chamber of secrets.

"You've read that million's of times"said Kurt startling Blaine.

"Go,Kurt,don't do that"he snapped turning back to the table.

Kurt looked shocked,he never spoke to him like that. "Sorry" he said quietly

Blaine felt bad. He saw the look on Kurt's face. "Sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?"he asked sitting down next to Blaine.

"Because I shouldn't have snapped"

"It's fine"

"No it's not"

"Blaine what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Sure it's not about the Australia thing?"

"Of course it is"

"Look I understand"

"Let's not talk about it"

"We have too sooner or later"

"Well let's choose later then"he smiled looking back at Kurt

Kurt smiled back. "Okay...Where is everyone?"

"Killing Wes"he said smiling again.

"What?"

"Wes got them all in detention last night"

"What happened?"

"He made them all sneak out"

"Well no one came into our room last night"

"Nick and Jeff weren't in on it,that's why"

"Oh,who was then?"asked Kurt

"Just ,Joe,Ron,Jake,David and Owen"he replied still reading his book

"Owen?"

"Yeah"

"Who's Owen"

"Some new kid that got here yesterday"  
"And they just let him hang out with them? Wow,They hated me when I first came here"

"No they didn't"

Kurt looked at him and Blaine looked back

"Okay maybe a little...But not a lot"

"Still,they would still hate me now if they didn't think Klaine was so perfect"

Blaine laughed

"No they wouldn't"  
"Whatever,anyway,why are they letting this Owen hang out with them?"  
"Owen's,Ron's Best mate out side of school"

"But now he's his Best mate in school and out"

"I suppose so"

"Cool,can he sing?"

"No idea,he hasn't said he can or will" Blaine smiled "But we are...remember?"

Kurt smiled "How could I forget?" he asked

"I dunno with you some times,Kurt"He smiled

Kurt smiled too and got up "Come on then Troy lets go"  
Blaine laughed "Okay Gabrielle"

"That hurt,that really hurt"he said pulling a sad face

Blaine laughed again "Sorry, but that's you're name from now on"  
Kurt gasped and put his hand on his heart "Fine lets go play basketball then"

"Oh I love basketball" he laughed

"Do you even know how to play basketball?"He asked

"Yes I'm well good at it"He smiled

"Okay then let's go sing about ho much you love me"he said

"You wish,Kurty "

Kurt laughed "See? You've even come up with a cute nickname for me"

"Yeah, I admit I got board of annoying"he joked

"Bastered"  
"actuality,I'm not,my parent's were married when I was born"

"Yeah,well,then you're a ass"

"Imaginative"laughed Blaine

Kurt poked his tong out at him

"Yes,Kurt,you've got a very nice tong"he smiled

"You should know"he laughed

Blaine blushed,Kurt laughed at this

"Sorry didn't mean to embarrass you"said Kurt still laughing

"Get lost"he said still looking down at the table

"Well I would but you wont get up"he smiled

Blaine stood up and walked off with Kurt to the singing room.

Once inside Blaine sorted out the music.

"Why don't you just use youtube?"asked Kurt smiling

"Shut up"he smiled

"Okay."Kurt made the lips sealing sign and walked over to the sheet of paper Blaine had put down

with the words of the song on.

"I know the words Blaine...well sort of"

"I know you do...but I kinda don't"

Kurt gasped jokingly. "But how could you not know?"he smiled

"I've never seen the film"he said smiling shyly.

Kurt pretended to faint and fell on the sofa that he was standing in front of.

Blaine laughed. "Okay,ready?"

"Yep"he said getting up "you?"

"Yep"

The music started playing and Blaine started,

Blaine: "can you imagine what would happen if we could have any dream. I'd wish this moment was ours to own it and that it would never leave...then would thank that star that made our wish come true"

Kurt: "come true"

Blaine: "Oh yeah,cause he knows that where you are is where I should be to...Right here,Right now"

Kurt: "yeah yeahh"

Blaine: "I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view cause you mean everything..."

Kurt: "ohhh"

Blaine: "Right here,I promise you somehow that tomorrow can wait..."

Kurt: "yeahh"

Blaine: "for some other place to be"

Kurt: "to be"

Blaine: "But right now"

Both: "there's you and me"

Kurt: "if this was forever what could be better? We've already proved it work's but two thousand one hundred twenty six hours"

Both: "abandon the universe"

Kurt: "It's gonna make everything"

Blaine: "everything"

Kurt: "in our whole world change"

Blaine: "It's all changing"

Kurt: "and you know that where we are"

Blaine: "where we are"

Kurt: "will"

Both: " never be the same"

Blaine: "oh,no"

Kurt: "oh,no"

Both: "ohh right here,right now"

Blaine: "right now"

Kurt: "I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view cause you mean everything"

Blaine: "everything"

Kurt: "right here.."

Blaine: "right here"

Kurt: "I promise you somehow"

Blaine: "Somehow were gonna be"

Kurt: "that tomorrow can wait for some other day to be"

Blaine: "to be"

Both: "but right now there's you and me..."

Kurt: "oh we know its coming"

Blaine: "coming"

Kurt: "and it's coming fast"

Blaine: "always you and mee"

Kurt: "oh yeah"

Blaine: "make every second last"

Both: "make it last..."

Blaine: "right here"

Kurt: "ohhh right now"

Blaine: "yeah,I'm looking at you"

Kurt: "and my heart loves the view"

Blaine: "cause you mean everything"

Both: "Right here,Right now I promise you somehow"

Blaine: "that tomorrow can wait"

Kurt: "for some other day to be"

Blaine: "to be...but right now there's you and mee"

Kurt: "you and mee"

Blaine "you and mee"

Kurt: "ohh you and mee"

Both: "But right now there's you and meeeeee"

The song finished and Kurt turned to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him,Blaine kissed back and put his arms round Kurt's waist.

Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW! bye

~Xxklainelover12xX~

XXXXX 3


	8. Texting and talking

Here's chapter 8!hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8-Texting and talking.

Kurt sat in maths staring at the teacher.

"and King Arthur was the one who brought the five kingdoms together so...if he hadn't then England would have five sets of Kings and Queens instead of just one;Queen Elizabeth the second..."

Kurt wasn't really listening he was more interested in what happened when he sang with Blaine.

It felt like they first kissed. It felt great but they had to break up because in less than two weeks time Kurt would be living in Australia. On the 24th of December at 1:00am in the morning Kurt would be getting on a plane to his new home,the place he was going to live and the place where he was going to die because he would either get eaten by a shark or poisoned by a huge spider or drown.

"Kurt Hummel!"shouted the teacher

Kurt snapped out of his faults and looked at the teacher.

"Yes miss?"he asked in fear of being killed by her or something.

"Please will you report to the head's office immediately,he said he wants to talk to you about something."she said

Kurt let out a sigh of relief when she said that he said he wanted to talk to him.

"Yes miss"he said getting up out of his seat

"Oh,no,Kurt what have you done now"asked on of the boys

Kurt smiled "I set fire to the football pitch"he laughed

Everyone laughed.

Kurt walked out of his class and down the hall to the head's office.

He arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in" the head called

Kurt opened the door and the head looked up from his paper work.

"Ah! Mr Hummel,please come in"he said and pointed to the chair facing his desk.

Kurt did as he was told and shut the door and sat down.

"So you're father tells me you're leaving to go to Australia. Am I right?"he asked

Kurt nodded. "Yes,sir"

"Well,that's great."

"is it?"Kurt asked before he could stop himself.

"I understand you feel that way,being taken away from your school and friends"he said nodding "yeah"said Kurt quietly

"And especially to another country and all but it will get better."

Kurt nodded again

"Anyway...You're father says you'll be leaving here at the end of the week,yes?"

"Yes sir"he replied

"Ah,Okay then,well that's all I need to know,your free to leave"

"Thank you sir"said Kurt getting up and walking to the door

"And Kurt"

Kurt turned round "Yes Sir?"

"This doesn't mean you can slack off."he smiled

Kurt smiled back and turned back round and then left.

The bell rang just as Kurt got into the class room.

"Okay everyone,I want that essay by the end of next week!"shouted the teacher as everyone got up and started chatting and getting their bags and blazers of the back of their chairs.

Kurt got his bag and blazer and walked out the room and down to the main hall for assembly.

When Kurt got in there half the school was sitting down chatting. Kurt walked down to his spot which was in the middle of Nick and Blaine. Kurt sat sown next to Nick who was already sitting there on his blackberry,Blaine wasn't there yet.

"Hey"Said Nick looking up from his cell and looking at Kurt."you okay?"

"Yeah"he replied

"We didn't see you or Blaine at breakfast,where was you?"

"Oh,I had breakfast early"

"What about Blaine?"

"He had breakfast early too"  
"With you?"he asked smiling

Kurt ignored this comment and got out his own cell-phone.

It had four new messages.

The first one from Rachel sent 30 minuets ago:

**hey Kurt! wanted to c if Ur OK! c U at weekend! 3 R.B**

the second from Santana sent 29 minuets ago:

**hi! how are you? Text me back so I know you haven't killed yourself! LOL.S.**

the third from Brittany sent 26 minuets ago:

**hey Kurt I miss you loads how's Australia? don't worry about the sharks just stay away from the water! Did you know sharks are just gay dolphins? so maybe you'll get along...maybe you'll become friends!just know that you can't like any other people and remember I was the first girl you kissed,Santana was the second,Tina the third and Rachel your fourth I would go on but you get the point anyway text me back so I know you haven't been killed by a spider!**

**Xx Brits.**

And the last one from Blaine sent 8 minuets ago:

**hi Kurt... I think we need to talk and soon. Blaine.**

God, Blaine never puts his name he just puts kisses and a B or something but never just 'Blaine'.

Kurt replied back to everyone. first Rachel:

**hi Rachel I'm fine...c U at the weekend!Xx**

then to Santana:

**hi Santana,I'm fine and no I haven't killed myself!LOL!Xx**

then to Brittany:

**Hi Brits! Okay,I'm not in Australia yet and I'm not worrying about the sharks and you've told me about sharks being gay dolphins. Maybe we might we probably won't though and I'm sure whoever I meet I won't like them as much as I like you! I'll make sure I tell everyone that you were the first girl I kissed and the others and all..by the way Tina was the fourth and Rachel was the third but that doesn't matter!and yes I get the point and I'm not in Australia so I haven't been killed by a spider! So yeah bye!Xx**

then the last to Blaine:  
**OK,whatever,Where are you?.Kurt.**

`that'll show him` he thought as he pressed send.

The assembly was boring just like all the others and Kurt went to his bedroom instead of going to Lunch. It wasn't like he was avoiding talking to Blaine,well it was but still. What was there to talk about?. Apart from the fact that they kissed but still. Kurt couldn't be bothered to talk to him or anyone else. He got on his bed and lied down soon he fell asleep.

Please review!

~Xxklainelover12xX~


	9. stars

Hi! so this is chapter 9. I want to say thank you to Kitty8998 for her review.

Sorry it took sooooo long I was busy with school work and stuff...

Also I'm sorry but from now on because I'm English I'm gonna put snog instead of make out.

Sorry. Xx

Chapter 9-Neff and

Kurt felt himself being pushed.

"Kurt,wake up"he heard someone say.

Kurt opened his eye's to see Blaine standing over him.

"Huh?"he said

"Get up"said Blaine

"What time is it?"he asked

"seven thirty"he told him

Kurt sat up,so he was face to face with Blaine,Kurt looked at Blaine for a few seconds then looked away

`your moving Kurt` he told himself and got up.

"What do you want?"Kurt asked as he went to the table at the back of the room next to the balcony.

"to talk to you,remember?"he asked

"Huh?"he said sitting at the table and opening one of the books on the table

"you know, I text saying we need to talk"

"Oh"

"Oh?, is that all you have to say"

"Well,what do you want me to say?"

"Well,you can start by telling me what the hell happened earlier"

"I don't know"  
"What do you mean `you don't know`"  
"Look,Blaine,it was a mistake,Okay? A stupid mistake that I regret"Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine,who could feel tears ready to come out.

"Fine"he said and walked out and down the hall. He walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed,the boys weren't back from the Movie they were seeing. Blaine got up and sat at his table which was also at the back of the room next to their balcony. He looked at the paper in front of him and thought about the pitchers of all of the warblers,and Kurt. Then Blaine thought of something brilliant. Blaine smiled and went to the wardrobe and stood on the chair so he could look on the top.

He saw what he was looking for and grabbed the box they were in and found a big red book with nothing in it,he went back to the table and opened the book and the box and got to work.

Meanwhile back in Kurt's room Nick and Jeff walked in and found Kurt doing home work.

"Hey"said Jeff walking over to his bed and sitting on his bed. Kurt didn't answer but carried on writing in his work-book.  
"Hey,Kurt"repeated Jeff

Kurt looked up and smiled "Hi"

"You Okay?"asked Nick

"Yeah,why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem different"

"Really? I feel the same"

"Well you seem like there's something on your mind"

"no,nothing"he smiled and went back to his home work.

"whatever"

Jeff shrugged and looked at the ceiling

"AHHHHH!"he screamed and shot up faster than lighting.

Nick turned round to see his boyfriend standing on the bed screaming.

"WHAT?"he shouted

Jeff pointed at the ceiling and carried on screaming. Nick looked up at the ceiling to see a tiny spider.

"Of for gods sack,Jeff its tiny"  
"What are you talking about! Its huge"

"Your such a wimp"he laughed and stood on Jeff's bed and let the spider crawl on his hand.

Nick turned round and held out his hand towards Jeff's face,he screamed again and moved back

"Stop it! Get it away from me"

Nick laughed again and stepped of the bed and put the spider out the window.

"You're such a big baby"he smiled and walked over to were Jeff was standing,finally starting to breathe. Nick stood up on the bed.

"Don't worry,the big bad spiders gone now"he said in a babyish voice

Jeff lightly punched Nick's arm.

"I can't help what I'm afraid of"he said

"Your right"

Knock Knock

"Come in"shouted Kurt

the door opened and Wes and David walked in

"Hey"said David

"Can you here music?"asked Wes

"Yeah,it sounds like its coming from Blaine's room"said David

They all looked at each other and went to Blaine's room

"I love this song"breathed Jeff

Blaine was singing mine by Taylor Swift

They walked in and Blaine was playing his guitar,he was sitting on the balcony

"And I remember that fight 2:30 am when everything was slipping right out of our hands.."

Blaine stopped and turned round

"Hi"he said

"What you doing?"asked nick

"It's for this weeks assignment for glee club"

"Oh,any meaning to it?" said Jeff

"No,just like the song"

"Right"said Wes nodding

"Can I help?"

"No,we just wanted to say hi"

"Kay"

"Blaine,are you aright?"

"Yeah,I'm fine"

"Cool,see you later then"

"Bye"

They shut the door and left...

thank you! please review Xxxxxxx


	10. the final goodbye

Hi,this is chapter 10...

**chapter 10-the final goodbye...**

The days went way to soon and it was the morning of the flight to Australia.

Kurt sat down on his bed for the final time

"This is it" he said to himself and stood up and walked out the door to see loads of boys outside hid bedroom,he smiled and looked back to the bedroom,he stayed like that for a few seconds then shut the door.

Wes walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you too"he said and walked down the stairs with everyone following.

When he got outside he saw all of New Directions and his dad,Carol and Finn and the rest of the school and Blaine

Kurt got in his car and Blaine got in the passenger seat and then they left.

The warblers and New Directions went to the airport with them and soon they reached the plane,it was a private airport and plane as it was sent by the people from Carols new job.

They walked out near the plane and Blaine stopped and hugged Kurt.

It was poring down with rain now and everyone was soaked and all the girls were crying and so was

most of the warblers.

" I guess this is it,then"said Blaine

"Yeah"nodded Kurt

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

"Here"Blaine said as he passed him a red book.

Kurt opened it and inside was loads of pitchers of them all.

Kurt looked up and was now crying,but you couldn't tell with all the rain.

"Thank you"he smiled and hugged Blaine again

"Come on Kurt,it's time to go"shouted Burt

"Coming"he said and walked towards the plane

"_hey...yeah...so many things to do and say..._

_but I cant find no way but I wanna know how,_

_yeah, I know I'm meant for something else_

_but first I gotta find myself but I don't_

_know how...oh why,do I reach for the stars,_

_when I don't have wings to carry me that far...!_

_I gotta have roots before branches,_

_to know who I am before I know who I wanna be._

_.and faith to take chances, _

_to live as I see a place in this world for me..._

_ohhh,oh hey..sometimes I don't wanna feel_

_and forget the pain is real,put my head in the clouds,_

_I start to run and then I fall,_

_thinking I can get it all without my feet on the ground,_

_there's no ways too see,before there's a rose,_

_the more that it rains the more I will grow..!_

_gotta have roots before branches,to know who_

_I am before I know who I'm wanna be...and_

_faith to take chances,to live like I see a place in this_

_world for mee... _

_whatever comes I know how to take it..._

_learn to be strong so I don't have to fake it,_

_yeah..,you understand it ohh yeah we can _

_come and do the best let them know south,east and west_

_but I'll still be standing...if I have roots before branches_

_to know who I am before I know who I'm gonna be_

_and faith ohhh to take chances,to live as I see a place in this world...!_

_gotta have roots before branches to know who I am before I know who I wanna be_

_faith to take chances,to live like I see a place in this_

_world... for mee yeahh...gotta have roots before branches..."_Kurt sung as the plane flew through the clouds...

`I still love you,Blaine` Kurt thought `no matter what`

but that was the last time Kurt thought of Blaine that way for a long time...

_Sorry it's short but I wanted to leave it like that please review what you think will happen next..._


	11. Home Sweet Home

"Blaine?"asked Bethany,Blaine's little sister

Blaine looked up at his sister and smiled

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"she asked worried

"Yeah,I'm fine,why wouldn't I be?"he said still smiling

"You look upset"

"I'm fine,Beth"he said ruffling her hair

"Kay"she smiled and went back to eating her dinner;Chicken curry.

Blaine walked into the one of the living room's in his parent's huge house.

He sat down on the red velvet sofa and grabbed the remote for the 52 inch T.V.

Out of all the channels they had Blaine couldn't find anything that he liked so he put the news on instead.

"_A 18 year old boy has been arrested for the death of Carla Jones,his 16 year old girlfriend has also been arrested. Police are questioning them both and have until tomorrow at 4pm to decide whether they will be charged or released..."_said the woman on the T.V. Blaine sighed and turned off the television. Bethany walked in and sat down.

"Hey"she said lifting her legs onto the couch.

"Hi,mom will tell you off if she sees your shoes on the couch"  
"So?"

"It's expensive,you know?"  
"And? It's not as if they can't afford another one"

"Their not made of money,Beth"  
"I know that!"she snapped

Blaine stood up and walked towards the door

"Wait!"said Bethany

Blaine turned round to face his sister

"I'm sorry"she said looking at the couch

She took her feet of the couch and sat up straight. Blaine sat back down next to her.

"What's wrong,Beth"he asked

A tear slipped down her cheek but she said nothing. Blaine pulled her towards him and hugged her.

She cried in his arms for a while until she sat up and wiped her eye's.

"I won't tell mom or dad, I swear"

She smiled at him "Promise?"

"I promise"

"Even if it's what you thinks right?"

"Even if it's what I thinks right"he said

"Well..I'm not sure but I think I might be..P-Pregnant"she said and cried some more

Blaine didn't know what to say

"But...You can't be..I mean you have to..you know..to get pregnant"  
Bethany nodded "Yeah"

"Oh. my. God"he said "Wait! Did you?"

she nodded again

"Who with?! you don't have a boyfriend,do you?"  
She nodded again "His names Daniel"

"Have you told him?"

"Are you crazy? He'd never stay with me if I told him!"

"Are you sure?"

"No,I'm going to the doctors tomorrow,to be sure"she said "Will you come with me?"

"Of course"he said still a bit shocked

"Thank you,your the best big brother ever!"she said and wrapped her arms round his neck.

_I'm so glad I'm gay _he thought as he hugged her back.

The next morning Blaine woke up,got dressed and went down stairs to see Bethany and his mom eating toast.

"Hi"she smiled "you still coming today?"

"Yeah"he said nodding

"Going where?"asked their mom

"No where"said Blaine

Bethany smiled and mouthed "Thank you" to him when their mom wasn't looking. He winked at her and sat down and took some toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

"So,how's school,Blaine?"asked his mom

"Fine"

"How's Nick and Jeff?"

She liked Nick and Jeff. She seemed to be the only adult who does.

"What about Kurt?"

_Kurt..._he felt his heart go cold. He never told his mom about Kurt. Or Bethany.

"Fine"he replied

"Good,you two had your first row yet?"  
"No"

"No? Congratulations"she laughed

Blaine made himself smile

"I haven't seen him in ages!"said Bethany

"Yeah,cause he's keeping him away from you,sis"said Billie coming into the kitchen.

Billie was Blaine's other sister who was younger than him and a year younger than Bethany.

She was older than the twins though. The twins were Jessica and James who were the youngest they were 14 and had just started high school. Billie was 15 and was in her second year of high school.

And Bethany and Blaine were only 11 months different. So they were in the same year.

The twins came in at the same time

"Yeah,other wise you might throw your self at him"

"Well it's not fair! How come Blaine gets to keep Kurt all to him self!"she cried

"Beth,sweetie Kurt's gay,unfortunately"said Billie

Their mom laughed

"Okay! Can we stop talking about him now"

"What's wrong? Has Kurt got board of you?"

"can't say I'd blame him"said Jessica

Everyone laughed except Blaine

"Shut up,Jess"he said

"What's your problem? it was just a joke"

"Yeah,well it wasn't funny"

"leave your brother alone"said their mom

"No! I should get first dibs at him"

"Why?!"asked Jess

"Because I'm the coolest one"

"No your not! I'm way more popular that you"said Billie

"Really? That's why you have a boyfriend"

"Neither do you!"she said

"Yes,I do"

"Yeah right. What's his name?"

"Daniel"

"Bothered,anyway why are you with him if your in love with Kurt?"she asked

"Because Kurt is taken"

"And gay"James reminded them

"Whatever,Not for long"said Bethany

"Slut"said James

"Get lost"said Bethany

"Make me!"

"Jimmy's right you are,your chasing after you brothers gay boyfriend"said Jess

"So? Kurt's hot"said Bethany

" And you can talk,your always flirting with that kid in my year"said Billie

"So,she never does anything! Leave Jess alone"said Jimmy

"will you guys just shut up!"said Blaine

Everyone went quiet

"Sorry"said Bethany

Billie nodded

"Me too"said Jimmy and Jess at the same time.

They looked at each other and everyone laughed except

"I still don't know why we find that funny! You've been doing that for years"

"I know!"they said again at the same time

Everyone laughed again except Blaine

"Okay another!"shouted Jess "anyway,Blaine when will we see Kurt again?"  
"Yeah,he's like part of the family now"said Bethany

"Like? He is part of the family now"said Jimmy

Everyone nodded,then the door bell went.

Jimmy went and answered it.

He came back in with New directions,Nick,Jeff,Jake,Ron,Wes and David

"Hey"said Blaine

"Hi"said Wes

"Why don't we go in the living room?"said Billie

"Kay"said Santana

They all walked into the living room and sat down. Yes the sofa's were big enough.

"So,what's up?"

"We had an idea"said Quinn

"I had an idea"said Rachel

"Whatever"said Tina

"What's the idea?"asked Jess

"Well...Wait for it...We're going to Australia"screamed Rachel and Santana held up loads of plane ticket's.

"Wait! What?"said a shocked Blaine

"We're going to visit Kurt"

"Visit Kurt?"asked Jess "What do you mean by `Visit`"

_crap!_ Thought Blaine

"You know,Kurt lives in Australia"said Quinn

"WHAT!"shouted Bethany

"Kurt moved to Australia six months ago."said Rachel

"Blaine? What are they talking about?"asked Billie calmly which scared Blaine a bit.

"Er..."said Blaine

"You didn't tell them?"asked Nick

Blaine shook his head "No"  
"Why not?"said Jake

"I forgot"smiled Blaine

"Bullshit!"said Jeff

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! How could you forget that the love of your life has moved to Australia?"shouted Jeff

"He's not the love of my life!"

"Yes! But he is mine!"shouted Bethany

"That's crap Blaine and you know it!"said Wes

"Yeah,you never stopped smiling when you were with him!"said Nick

"So? It doesn't matter how I felt because he didn't love me!"

"Dude are you blind?"said Puck

"Of course he loved you!"said Mercedes

"Yeah right,then why did he leave?"asked Blaine  
"He didn't have a choice!"said Rachel

"He never loved me!"screamed Blaine

"Oh my god! You are joking?"said Artie

"What it's true he never loved me and never will!"

"That's a fucking lie and you know it Blaine!"said someone from the door way...Blaine turned round to see Finn and...Kurt


	12. Authors note

**HI Everyone. **

**I'm just writing this to tell you all I WON'T be continuing Forgotten in Australia.**

**I'm very sorry but I just can't think of anything, I might write it all again only next time better. I'll keep this up so if I do decide to write it all again I can tell you. **

**Thank you to all the readers and reviews I got. :) They were all amazing.**

**But I won't continue this any more and I'm very sorry. :( **

**Thank you again for your support.**

**~XxKlainelover12xX~ **


End file.
